Talk:The Questers: Wanted
Nice job so far, except one thing i find unrealistic is that pretty much Zack takes down the entire team, and you said they were less expierenced then The Questers but that is untrue, most of them have been around since the beginning of The Questers, and plus Cal wouldn't go down that easily, in fact you mostly make it so he doesn't even put up a fight, but he can do some pretty crazy sh*t when Stella is in trouble, including moving so fast he seems like he is teleporting, and has had A LOT of expierence, actually a lot more than zack, and plus thats kind of going god mode right there, and plus a lot of the members of The Heroes Organization could take some of the members of The Questers, save The Maruader. Zack and possibly Natalie, they can fight and are extremely good at what they do, hence they are members of olympus and are called The Heroes Organization. And I could reasonally argue that most of them have their own special abilities that would help them stop them. Thus I find it very unrealistic they would go down as fast as they did. I know that it is for the most part of your story and you can do what you want but if you must allow them to be defeated that fast atleast make Stella have dissapeared(she was teleported against her will somewhere, probably Olympus or the Camp). Sincerely, The Others 03:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) With our luck the Titan Army will appear next. ''Lol XDDDDD Great story so far!!! There's just a few punctutation errors that you may want to fix, but that's your call. If you want, you have permission to add the Titan Army in the story, just please describe them in the right way. I look foward to the next chapter~! Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and why wasn't Demetra included? She IS in The Heroes Organization, you know. Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) kay, I should probably describe Zack's death spree. Zack's an immortal. Which is why he's so demonically skilled enough to take out Stella. And everybody else (That's a power called Demon Rage, everything will just bounce off him) Hermione introduced the characters, I just went with the fight. Good job on the review. Hey hey wait I get kicked and then...what? I'm out of the fight?? :( 17:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Great story so far. Kakki10 17:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Zack Power Playing much? And I have a question, can a god defeat him? and what is he part demon of? ps this is MattShadow Depends on what god. If olympian, then yes. he's part demon of the Demon prince, so a darn powerful one. ODST! 17:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay then Cal would win, as long as Stella is like in serious life threatening situation, dont ask as i cant tell as of yet why. I totally agree with Matt...but it's your story. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 17:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) We have powerful people and secrets of our own, plus Kat could seal zack in a celestial bronze chamber, the Hades could summon lot of undead minions, Stella is part ghost, and the other members are pretty skilled as wel, and Cal has a secret that causes major problems for everyone and lots of other stuff, but if Zack can take all of them out songle handidly and be invincible then he is too much of a power play character Actually, it's hermione's. And, There hasn't been much specifications on what your guys can do, take one look at most of their pages and you see not all to much on what they can do. (I think if you guys can specify on this more, i'll re-do the fight) ODST! 20:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It said though that the Questers were more in sync, which would obviously be an advantage. I have a question, and I know I always ask this, but I totally like to have everything organized: At what time/year does this take place? 21:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry that was me not logged in. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 21:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) January 2011. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 22:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 22:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay that makes sense, and yes I will bug all of the mebers to add fighting skills, and yes being in sync does help some but not as much to tip a fight unless they are very close to being equal. The Others ROFL! That's the only thing that could get me to talk! 17:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) tTA Members Members who have either left or died: *Will Donovik *Riley Gunn *Lilith White Thanks, now we know! I like everything to make sense chronologically and get all the facts right[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole''']] 19:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You kiled off Kyra? What about her children??? -Hermione Dago's Review Rating: 8/10 Good: The little jokes were very entertaining, chaps were perfect size, and I like the plot. Nice cliffhanger at the end! I'm ready for the next chap (message me when the next chap is out)! Bad: on the first chapter there is a crapload of bullet points for some reason. try and fix this. Also, i don't know if the questers link is supposed to work, but it doesn't... and who's the line? :3 Last thing, Zach was rerally starting to annoy me. He seems way too powerful, and how you guys are hopeless wiht out his fighting skill and always wanting him to fight. Idk, it annoyed me. Advice: Its really good! Just fix the occasional grammar errors, and maybe explain more about what all these groups are, because I was a bit lost... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 21:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) What happened to this to? Back and Better Than ever! 21:24, June 9, 2012 (UTC)